Revelation
by chiselchest
Summary: A silly, not to mention, random one-shot, that came to me at 2:30 in the morning about the insight to the sudden mystery of why Hermione’s curly hair is so… curly.


**Disclaimer**- Well, the only way I am capable of owning Harry Potter is if I have a pommy accent. -Tries and fails to talk with British accent. No? Okay-

**Summary**- A silly/random one-shot, that came to me at 2:30 in the morning about the insight to the sudden mystery of why Hermione's curly hair is so… curly.

* * *

**Revelations **

Around a low coffee table in the common, bathed in the Saturday afternoon sunlight, sat Harry, Ron and Hermione, books scattered in an disorderly fashion as they attempted to finish their lengthy Charms essay that was due first thing Monday. Well, in actual fact, it was the boys who were hastily doing their homework. Hermione on the other hand was doing what she did best, reading a book. The current book in question was most unsurprisingly, Hogwarts: A History; which she was reading once _again_. She had already been ribbed by the boys, Ron especially, when she came down with the worn, much loved book.

"You're reading it again?" Ron had moaned "Why do you bother? You bloody well could recite it for us now!"

He had continued to rant, until she had become fed up and sternly reminded, or by Ron's interpretation 'threatened', that they finish their homework.

Most people would why three youthful teenagers were inside, current little study session underway rather that outside in the sunshine. Most predictably, the boys had procrastinated, having barely even put a dent into their assignments. However, where as Harry was at least at the conclusion, Ron was frantically writing away, having left his essay to the last minute his blame pinned upon many a thing but in particular the easy distraction of potato chips…

His friends really had no idea how hard a life he led. For Ron, it was a constant struggle, caused by so many temptations and distractions the worst offender being food. Yet he wasn't a stubborn Gryffindor for nothing. He pulled through eventually, helped greatly by his female friends' consistent pestering. If not for her then he would have gone astray long ago.

All was quiet, except for Ron's' furiously scratching quill, when unexpectedly Hermione contemplatively asked "Why is my hair so curly?"

Ron and Harry both stopped and silently shared a look between themselves, not sure what brought about the random question, and not knowing how to answer.

"Why though?" Hermione continued, as if someone had given her an answer.

"I mean it's just so… curly." She was quiet in thoughtful silence for a few seconds before she once again began.

"Mum's hair, it's curly, but not _this_ curly." she said reaching up and grabbing an offending curl between her thumb and index finger.

"Mine much more resembles a bush." she mumbled despondently.

She suddenly looked hopefully at Harry and Ron, voicelessly inquiring the answer to her dilemma. When no suggestions were shouted excitedly at her, she looked down at her knees dejectedly.

Harry suddenly attained an air of having figured out a seemingly unsolvable mystery and exclaimed "I know why your hairs curly Hermione!"

Hermione diverted her attention from her grey skirt to Harry, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"You eat your crusts, don't you?" Harry said knowingly, wagging his finger at her.

Hermione burst out laughing at his 'revelation'.

"What?" asked Harry, a little disgruntled.

"It's a perfectly plausible theory." explained Harry, continuing the façade of annoyance; until he ruined it by smiling.

"Why in the hell would _crusts_ make your hair curly" asked Ron in bewilderment.

"Oh don't worry about it Ronald, it's a muggle saying." Hermione explained impatiently.

Ron continued to frown confusedly before finally mumbling under his breath, what sounded extraordinarily like 'Muggles are weird' all the while shaking his head.

The questions and jokes lightened the strict atmosphere that is associated with study. However, both boys wanted to finish soon and so decided to use some initiative and continue their homework with out Hermione's insistence. Thus, all three teens went back to their tasks. The silence reigned once again, all except for the scratch of the quill and the turning of pages. It was therefore easy to hear Ron's softly spoken confession.

"Besides, I like that curly mess just the way it is."

Startled, both Harry and Hermione looked towards their freckled companion. Harry both in surprise, having not expected Ron to finally suck it up and say something, and slight pride; Hermione in understandable shock and delight. While both looked up, Ron continued on, as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"You really do?" was the painfully hopeful question asked.

Ron peaked up through his bright, ginger fringe, uncharacteristically shy, before nodding timidly.

"Oh Ron!" sighed Hermione in happiness. She couldn't articulately put her joy into words, needless she look a fool, at finally hearing some form of a compliment from Ron, something she had longed for so long.

For his courage and cute, although admittedly corny comment, earned Ron a polite kiss to the cheek. Ron's freckles were lost amongst the embarrassed flush that flamed from his neck to the tips of his ears. And he couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread his face either. Hermione giggled, actually giggled, at Ron's reaction.

Harry watched on in amusement, his cheeks also slightly red from having been privy to such a tender moment that many were sure would never come to be.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

-Throws up a little in mouth- Sorry, I just got a little sick at the FLUFF. Damn, I hate sappy crap, so why the hell did I write some? Hmm… Unfortunately, it was the only way I could think of to round the story up.

Also, I feel bad for picking on Ron, but he's just so much fun to write. Ah, I love comic relief, and Ron is a walking, talking manifestation.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
